Mini-Charmed Gets Down and Dirty... Or Does It?
by kt-and-olly
Summary: It's exactly what the title says! Charmed, you watch the show now watch the X-Rated cut scenes! Or are they? It's all in the word choice, my friends. THIS TIME: It's really disgusting... o how wrong it is... Olly wrote this! Olly!
1. Cole and His Huge C*ck

*sighs* Why oh why didn't we think of this before? You think you've seen dirty stories before... ooh you gotta see these babies!  
  
It's mini-charmed gone horribly, horribly wrong!  
  
And don't worry, before you get your flaming finger going, READ the full story first, you will get a nice surprise at the end.  
  
Still, these aren't suitable for the young un, cos they STILL put bad ideas into your head. Enough said *shudders*.  
  
Having distributed fun warnings, off you skedaddle to hopefully be amused!  
  
Enjoy...  
  
lubb kt and olly  
  
kaytee83 and paigeriffic  
  
  
  
  
Mini-Charmed Gets Down And Dirty... Or Does It?  
  
  
  
  
Number One: Cole and his Huge Cock  
  
  
Licking his lips, Cole rubbed his big cock. It began to tremble under his touch, shuddering as the warm feeling of his actions swept throughout it.   
  
Making little cooing noises, Cole didn't let up. God damn he just loved to stroke it so much! Maybe when Phoebe got home she would do it for him, his hand was getting tired. All of a sudden, his cock shuddered and liquid burst out of it, landing on Cole's lap.  
  
Then Phoebe came out. Cole jerked around, his face almost ashamed at what he was doing. Phoebe stared at it ravenously. "Woah that is a big cock!" she exclaimed.   
  
"It is that," Cole grinned. "Best rooster I've ever seen."   
  
The male chicken walked away from him. "Damn thing just had to crap on me though, didn't it?" he said, looking at the mingy liquid on his lap.  
  
Phoebe grimaced and watched the rooster as it pecked at the ground several feet away. "Come on, let's get you inside and washed up," she told him, helping him up and dragging him into the manor. "Where did that chicken come from anyway?" 


	2. Prue Plays With Piper's Melons

We're forcing ourselves to believe that the only reason we didn't get reviewed much was cos of the goddamn anonymous reviews non-accepté thingy we had going... for some retarded reason. Ah well. Make us happy this time!  
  
kt  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Number Two: Prue and Piper's Melons  
  
  
  
  
Prue was in the kitchen with Piper. Expertly, Prue handled Piper's 'property' like she'd been doing it all her life. Well, she had actually. She rolled them in between her hands, provoking a giggling and happy reaction for her sibling. Playing with the little hard nubs at the end, Prue squeezed them, feeling the soft yet supple skin of the melons.  
  
"Yup, these are ready," she smiled, placing the fruit back into Piper's hand. 


	3. Leo's Shortcomings

Number Three: Leo's Shortcomings  
  
  
  
  
Leo came. He came so hard and fast that there was no chance to stop him. Oh, he came into the room, that is. 


	4. Phoebe Lieks Salad

Number Four: Phoebe's Cucumber  
  
  
  
"Hey girls," Leo grinned. "Piper, nice melons!"  
  
"Which ones?" Piper said cheekily, putting the two large fruits down, then giving him a lingering kiss. He pressed into her, not letting any gaps be between their bodies. Piper saw it. "Wow, what a big cock!" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well thank you," Leo replied, then saw Piper was looking over his shoulder. He turned and saw a huge rooster stalking around the garden. "Oh."  
  
Prue picked up a cucumber and looked at it suspiciously. "I don't remember buying this..."  
  
"Oh that's mine," Phoebe gushed as she entered with Cole. She grabbed it from Prue's hand. "I uh, needed it for a special... experiment. Yeah, that's right, experiment." She ran upstairs leaving them all staring at each other dubiously.  
  
*  
  
In her room, Phoebe was putting the cucumber to full use. She lay in bed, and placed it on her wet, waiting skin. Adjusting it slightly, she closed her eyes and relaxed, letting the tingling feeling take over.   
  
"Oh," she moaned, "oh, oh, oh. That is good."  
  
Deftly, she moved the cucumber again provoking an even better reaction. "Much better!" She settled down for the long haul. This was gonna take some time.  
  
Half an hour later when she was finished with the face mask, she peeled the cucumber slices off her eyes and washed off the cream. "Man that was the best facial mask I've ever had." 


	5. Prue and... Ew That's Sick!

Prue stared down at the pink thing below her. She stuck her fingers in it and giggled. It felt so good, but kinda naughty. She moved her fingers round, experimenting. Piper walked into the room and screamed when she saw what Prue was doing.  
  
"Ewwww Prue! Very Ewww!"  
  
"Piper, I'm sorry, it just feel so good."  
  
"I know Prue, but we have to eat that later on."  
  
Said Piper as she pulled the strawberry jelly away from Prue. 


End file.
